1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method, and a set of an ink jet ink and a liquid composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image recording method, two-liquid reaction systems using a pigment ink and a liquid composition containing a reaction agent destabilizing a dispersion state of a pigment in the ink have heretofore been investigated. Among the two-liquid reaction systems, an image recording method using an ink containing a polymer particle reacting with the reaction agent has been investigated (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-302627). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-302627 discloses an image recording method using an ink containing a pigment and a cationic polymer particle and a liquid composition containing an anionic reaction agent and an anionic polymer particle and describes that the suppression of blurring and bleeding is improved.
On the other hand, a polymer particle of a core-shell structure is used in a field of an ink jet ink (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-026553 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-011449). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-026553 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-011449 describe a clear ink and an ink containing a polymer particle of a core-shell structure in which a core is formed of a hydrophobic polymer, and a shell is formed of a polymer having an ionic hydrophilic group.